1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which improves the quality of a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known, as a technique for increasing the number of display frames per unit time, a frame interpolation method is available. This frame interpolation method increases the number of display frames per unit time by predicting and interpolating, based on moving image frames as an input signal, interpolation frames that would exist between these frames. With this frame interpolation, the following advantages are obtained. That is, not only are frames connected smoothly, but also blurring of the display can be eliminated.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-112229 detects edge pixels in each interpolation block, and applies different motion vector corrections according to the edge detection result. Hence, the motion precision is very high, but the processing volume is large and is not suited to mobile devices.
The frame interpolation method adopted in a conventional image processing apparatus requires complicated processing stages. As a result, the load on a processor is heavy, and an application to mobile devices suffers many problems in terms of, e.g., processor performance and consumption power.